Forgetting Is Never Enough
by cotysgirl66
Summary: We find Rukia Kuchiki deep in a dream ridden sleep. Tossing a turning in the kind of dreams that a still mourning woman fears.A name floated on the desert plains…Kaien. Ch.7 is up :D
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach

Dreams

_In the darkness of a moonless night in Hueco Mundo, we find Rukia Kuchiki deep in a dream ridden sleep. Tossing a turning in the kind of dreams that a still mourning woman fears. And, if one happened to listen very closely, they would hear her whispering softly. A name floated on the desert plains, under the ever-present watchful gaze of the stars_…_**Kaien**_.

"Rukia just remember this, as long as you're a part of this squad I will stand by you even if it costs me my life." as he puts his arm around her. "Oh Kaien, don't say such things . I would never want you to put yourself in harms way because of me." "Hey, who's the commanding officer here? It's my duty to protect those under me and if you don't like it you can find another squad!" :No, that's not what I meant sir, it's just that…" "Eh? What is it Rukia? Come on, spit it out I don't have all day." "I…uhhh"

While Rukia tried to form the words that she desperately wanted to say, the peaceful lake scene suddenly turned black. Rukia looked up to see the clouds gathering ominously, and even though she was only distracted a moment, when she looked back something was lurking in the shadows.

"Hey, I thought I asked you a question! What is it?" Just then the shadow became more apparent. As it drew forward, Rukia could only watch in despair as it descended upon her Lieutenant. Rukia scrutinized in horror as the face of her dear friend distorted into a cold and unrecognizable mask…into the hollow she remembered from so long ago. "Kaien! Oh no, Kaien, Kaien…Kaien!" "What is it with you girl…why do you keep repeating my name. Are you that worried about me…or maybe your in love with me!" The hollow masquerading as Kaien sprinted at her with impossible speed and Rukia knew what she had to do.

No matter how many times she had driven her sword into an enemy, it was still unnerving to feel her blade hitting flesh, her face smeared with another's life-blood. This time was no different. "Ugh…Rukia…I know this was painful but, thanks to you I can leave my heart here, with you. Thank you." And as Kaien took his last breath Rukia finally said the words that were hidden deep inside her own heart. "Kaien…I love you."

"I LOVE YOU!" Rukia was woken up by the feel of someone shaking her violently. "Hey, Rukia stop! It was just a dream, your fine. Please stop crying would ya? She saw Ichigo's concerned face hovering above her. "Shut up, idiot I'm not crying!" "Keh, whatever but be more quiet about it next time. We don't want to give up our position." With that said he laid down beside her and embraced her, hoping he could make all her fears go away. "I don't know what inner demons your fighting Rukia, but let me help you…at least tonight." Rukia looked up at the man holding her with haunted eyes. "Thank you Ichigo…but on one condition." "And what would that be?" She gave him the sternest glare she could muster at that moment. "If you tell anyone about this, I will make sure that kids are not in your future." Ichigo saw the determination in her eyes and said the only thing he could to make sure her plan never became a reality.

"Uhhh, Deal."

_As the couple faded into the realm of sub consciousness, they did not see the human shaped silhouette blending into the darkness. Did not see the blue eyes scanning their position. Nor did they hear the almost inaudible whisper…__**Rukia.**_

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at a real story. I usually just do poems. So, tell me if I'm going in the right direction and if I should continue this. Thanks and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy Chapter 2.

Discovery

_The hours that past were indiscernible in the forever ebony night, as the nameless figure stalked his target. He examined every breath, every slight movement the Shinigami made, and filed it away for later contemplation. Who is this man that holds her so tightly?…the shadow asks himself._

"What are you doing here Noveno Espada?" Ulquiorra pinned his peer with a disapproving glare. "You know Aizen will punish anyone who interferes with his plans. I should hope that you know better than that." _I can't let him know. _"Thank you for your concern, but it is unnecessary. I was merely observing the Shinigami in the hopes that I can learn about their abilities." "Do what you will, but just be aware I will kill you if you are being less than truthful." With that the pale-faced Espada gave one more fierce stare and disappeared.

The shadow let out a sigh full of anxiety and relief. _I wonder how long I can keep this up? __I guess gaining possession of my body was just the first step. _**Fool! You will never silence me completely…just wait, pathetic weakling, my body will be mine again soon enough. **_Shut the fuck up already, your giving me a migraine. _

**. . . . . , ,**

Rukia awoke to the arms of another around her. After the coldness of her dreams, it felt good to be surrounded in warmth. But somehow, even that wasn't enough to fully thaw out her frigid thoughts. She looked over her shoulder to see Ichigo's orange head blocking her attempts to survey the area. _Huh, who needs the sun when you have your own personal jack-o-latern on hand. _Chuckling to herself, Rukia started to untangle her limbs from her companions.

"Hey Ichigo, time to get up we're burning moonlight." "Mmm mummm…five more minutes." "If you don't get your ass up in two seconds I will be forced to take action…and you don't want that." While a half- conscious Ichigo weighed the merit of the threat, our Rukia became increasingly more agitated. Deciding that her comrade had had an adequate amount of time to ponder, she promptly sucker punched him in the stomach. "Aggghhh, alright I'm up!" But, apparently it was too late in the game to rethink his decision as Rukia delivered another well deserved punch to the gut. "It's your fault for pissing me off and besides we are on a mission so quit goofing off!"

Rukia then proceeded to run in the direction of the buildings on the horizon with a not so chipper Ichigo in tow. "Yeah I get ya, saving Orihime is our top priority but, you could be nicer about it. Who knows when an Arrancar will come swooping in and I'll have to save your sorry ass!" "Ha, I'll be nicer once you grow a brain, and since that will obviously never happen you can shut up and keep running!" Ichigo gave a laugh, oh how he adored their little squabbles. He wondered what she would say if he told her he provoked her intentionally…just to see the spark in her eyes.

He had been bothered by her behavior lately. Ever since they arrived at Heuco Mundo, she had become restless and was too deep in her thoughts. If it meant taking a couple of hits every now and then to see her smile he would gladly endure it. Besides, it's not like it hurt that much anyway.

All of a sudden Rukia slowed down to a walk, looking as if she were debating something. Then she came to a full stop and turned around. "Hey Ichigo, about last night…" Rukia took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Thanks…" "No problem, Rukia. Now that you mention it, I…" But she had already turn tail and continued her running. "…enjoyed being there for you." With an exasperated sigh Ichigo followed the object of his affection into the night. _The lone being silently followed at a distance but was not unaware of what had transpired. It seems she has some affection for the carrot-headed boy. That was not acceptable. _**What did you expect? You couldn't possibly believe she would still be pining after you for all these years? **_I know that but…_**And besides, look at yourself! You are not what you once were**_…_**How could she learn to love a monster? **_How indeed…_


	3. Chapter 3

Memories

_The rhythmic sound of running can make people forget themselves and delve deep into memories best left forgotten. Even after years of disciplining her body and mind Rukia still could lapse into those frivolous moments. But, how could she not think on what had took place that day? The day that changed her views of a certain man. Why was he harboring the feelings that she thought were best left untouched?_

Rukia concentrated on her footsteps as she looked on to the miles stretching ahead of her. It seemed like no matter how many hours she ran the buildings were still worlds away. She glanced over at Ichigo and was content in watching his movements. She marveled at his liquid grace and quick steps. Why had she let him comfort her again last night…after what happened the last time she had a moment of weakness? _Oh God, I should know better than this. _

Actually, if she were being honest with herself, Rukia would have admitted to knowing the reason. _It's so lonely without you. _But, is this really the way to go about it? Do I really have feelings for Ichigo? _He looks so much like you. _

That's not good enough. _If I am to love someone again, it can't be because of leftover emotions for another. _Even knowing that, our Rukia still let herself be engulfed in the memories of the night that made her pain increase by tenfold. And yet, there was a space of time where that excruciating pain had faded away altogether…at least for that moment.

**. . . . . . .**

Rukia was awoken by the sounds of someone screaming… as if they where drowning in a sea of anguish. It took a couple of deep breaths to realize that it was her. Rukia struggled to calm down, but her nightmares still tried to suffocate her. She kept seeing her beloved Kaien's face become a grotesque strangers. She let out a shuddering breath and pulled back the door of her closet.

There in front of her was Ichigo, still sleeping soundly as if her screaming hadn't bothered him in the slightest. If ever a hollow attempted to kill him in his sleep Rukia was sure he'd doze right through it.

Inching closer to his bedside, Rukia could see the contours of his face, how he had that slight frown even in slumber. As she traced his bone structure with her fingertips, Rukia couldn't help but see black raven hair instead of the usual ginger hue.

When she ran her fingers through his silken hair she realized she had a pair of auburn eyes on her every move. _Not blue…never again will I see the clear cerulean of the ocean. _"Rukia is something wrong? You're trembling all over." After hearing this revelation she came to the conclusion that she was very cold…as if she had been swimming in freezing water instead of sleeping. The only thought on her mind was to get rid of that mind-numbing chill.

"Scoot over, it's cold." Ichigo slid over a touch so Rukia could get in the bed beside him. He couldn't help but notice the trance-like tone she had used with him and was slightly worried. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped herself around him. "So warm…" Rukia tried to nuzzle herself in closer and in her efforts she was rewarded by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her.

She looked up into his face and found him staring back at her. "You know you can tell me anything Rukia. I'm here for you." And then… he smiled and in Rukia's eyes time had just reversed itself. Into the days where there was no guilt or shame. _No more pain. _Then, she did the one thing that should never have happened.

She let her lips meet his…

In Rukia's defense, it was a moonless night, the kind that doesn't provide much light. So, if you did not look that hard the orange locks could have looked black. And when her lips were almost touching his, a car went past the window. In the glare of the reflection, if one was not arguing too hard, they could admit that it made the auburn shade of his eyes look like a certain shade of blue.

But, in the end, what's done is done and there is no defending against what she had let happen. Ichigo pulled away and looked at his friend. She really was quite beautiful…

So as the night wore on our two Shinigami shared stolen kisses and caresses. One in the name of budding love and the other just to forget the soul shattering pain. And as they finally drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms Rukia let out a contented sigh and said the name that was on her mind. "Kaien…"

But, to Ichigo's weary mind the name she whispered sounded like his own so he replied with "Goodnight Rukia."

_In the morning, when the darkness's cloak of secrecy is removed and mind's are in working order, finding that you are not in the arms of who you intended is quite an eye opener. When Rukia recalls the deeds she had done in the late hours of that night she can only frown in shame. "Kaien, how can I forget you when every memory of you haunts my dreams?"_

A/N: While I was re reading the previous chapters I realized I probably should write a chapter that shows how the characters grew into what they are in my story. Now that I think of it I should have done this in the beginning but, oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Danger

_If you had the chance to tell that special someone how you felt, would you do it? If you were fated to never meet again, yet somehow got the chance, could you tell them what was inside? Could you bear your heart and soul in the hopes they would understand and possibly reciprocate? What if they shunned you… laughed in your face…looked at you with disgust? Would you be strong enough to cope with either consequence?_

After returning to his chambers, the Noveno Espada sat down to reflect on the new information he had gathered. He had always known his former subordinate to be a shy and introverted little girl. To see her as the fiery woman she had become filled him with so many emotions. Joy and pride were the primary sensations that came to thought.

But, there was also another emotion that he couldn't quite place. He grasped for the elusive emotion, tried to put words to it. He felt…a certain sense of grief.

He should have been the one to bring her out of her shell. Should have been there to share the joys, the hurts of everyday life. Never should she have had to teach herself the many harsh realities of the world.

In a way, he felt cheated that this boy had shared those precious moments with what was his. This…child had broken down Rukia's defenses and had wormed his way into her heart.

**What are you going on about, feeble idiot?** **You had a wife…why do you care so much for the little one… **_Hey, I loved my wife with everything in me! Don't you dare try to put me in your fucking league. Back then it was different, she was just like a lost girl on her first day of kindergarten. I felt the need to protect her...it was nothing like that!_

**So tell me, what has changed from then to now? **_Why do you even give a flying fuck, enlighten me oh great one! _**…Your suffering amuses me.**

Being the avid lover of storytelling that he was, the Noveno Espada didn't even notice that his one weakness was being used against him.

_Gah! Whatever…but since you asked so nicely I guess I will grace you with an answer. _A faraway look filled the eyes of the Espada as he remembers the impression his former pupil left on him.

"She's different, not at all like the scared little rabbit she was. There's a certain kind of grace and fierceness about her now that I can't help but admire. My Rukia sure has grown into the woman I knew she could always be."

**I will agree that there is something about the tiny Shinigami that is appealing. I think she would be even more attractive bleeding on the end of my sword. **_You will never get to test that theory asshole! I am in control so you can just quit whatever evil hollow thought you are having. _**Perhaps, but that can change…the second you lose that control I will be there and there will be nothing to stop me from obliterating that female from existence.**

"Psshhh, over my dead body you fucker." **That can be arranged…but wait, you seem to be forgetting one minor detail.**

_And what would that be?_** You have died to keep this girl from harm before. It shouldn't be that difficult for me to make it a reality a second time.**

**. . . . . . .**

The grueling pace that Ichigo had set finally led the two Soul Reapers to their destination. "We should stop and rest for a couple minutes, Ichigo." "What, why should we do that?" Rukia calmly sat down on the desert sand and answered with. "We need to rest, we'll be no good to Orihime if we are too weak to fight…and besides, something just doesn't feel right about this."

"In what way?" Ichigo retorted while taking a seat beside his friend. "Are you dense? If you were Aizen would you let your enemy come waltzing in your base with no opposition?" Ichigo thought about it for a few seconds. "Maybe, we are just so bad ass that they didn't notice our arrival!"

"Ugh, why do I even bother trying to explain things to you?" "Hey! Just what are you insinuating? You think you're so smart just because…"

Rukia thought it was in her best interests to ignore the idiosyncrasies of the lunatic behind her and focus on her surroundings.

_It's too quiet…why aren't they attacking us?_ While she mulled over the current situation, her eyes caught sight of a lone figure in the distance. He was decked out in all white and appeared to have a mask on his face.

Just as quickly as she spotted the individual, he was gone. "Ichigo, I think I saw someone." Still in mid rant, Ichigo immediately stopped and surveyed the surroundings as well.

A voice from behind called out to them. "Hey weaklings, let me just say that it is my honor to be the first to welcome you to our home."

Both bodies swiveled around to find themselves face to face with a rather tall, lanky man with a twisted sneer on his face. He was wielding what looked like a sword with twin moons attached on either side.

"I'm Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinta Espada and I'm here to make your stay at Hueco Mundo a living hell!"

_As the two prepared themselves for the sure to be punishing battle ahead, a man in a white mask could be seen watching the scene unfold. Torn between duty and his desires, he observed the situation. He sees the raven haired girl going for her sword with a grim expression in her violet eyes. Do I dare go intervene? _

A/N: Sorry for the rushed ending, I just couldn't find the right words to end it this time. Oh and also I was think about who Rukia was gonna end up with and I think I've made my decision. You'll just have to wait and see what happens :)


	5. Chapter 5

So, let me clarify a few things for those of you who are a bit confused. Yes, they are in Hueco Mundo. I thought that I could portray what Kaien's true feeling for Rukia and the world around him better in this setting. NO, Kaien is not talking to himself, he is not schizophrenic. He's talking to Aaroniero who lost control of his body when Kaien regained consciousness. You will find out later why that happened. Oh, and don't jump to conclusions about the pairing…that's all I'm going to say. Hopefully I have cleared up a few things. Sorry for the wait and enjoy Ch. 5

Meeting

_Preparing oneself for battle is often an extremely crucial detail in insuring one's victory. Not so much making sure your sword is in battle ready condition or warming up the limbs for optimal capability. No, the true key to success is how well you mentally ready yourself. Washing away any regret, saying goodbye to your loved ones, if only in thought, having a clear mind and soul. These are the ways of a truly great warrior._

Rukia concentrated on the enemy in front of her. His sadistic grin made her shiver with open distaste. "Whatsa matter Soul Reaper, are ya that scared of me? Ha, I don't blame ya I'm pretty fucking awesome." Nnoitra let loose a loud laugh bordering on maniacal.

"Hey, your fight's with me Arrancar, leave her out of this." Ichigo said as he got into a battle stance. "Are ya afraid I will break your toy, little boy?" "Shut up and fight!" Ichigo lunged for the larger man, but in the instant he was going to attack the Espada just disappeared.

Rukia felt a presence at her side. She tried to move in time to defend, but her efforts were in vain. "Too slow." With just the touch of his fingers, Nnoitra made the smaller Shinigami fly backwards into one of the fortress walls. "Well, that was easier than I expected. I thought ya Soul Reapers had a bit more power than that."

Ichigo screamed his anger "I'm going to rip you to pieces for that!" "Don't speak lies Ichigo, it's very unbecoming of ya." Nnoitra used Sonido to appear at Rukia's side while she was still recovering from the blow she was dealt.

"Now, let's eliminate this distraction, shall we?" Rukia looked up to see Nnoitra's huge weapon coming down on her.

_I'm sorry…everyone._

"No!" Ichigo was too far away from the action to be able to ward off the blow. Each step he took was one too many. But, before his eyes a flash of white seemed to emerge right at the exact moment to grab Rukia. In the next instant, both she and the phantom savior receded from view. Ichigo slammed to his knees in relief…_Thank you, whoever you are._

The Espada looked even more flabbergasted than our red-headed friend. "Well, that was unexpected. He will pay for that later, I suppose." Then he looked at his opponent. "Well now we can fight with no distractions at least. Come on Soul Reaper let's see if you can back up your arrogant words."

**. . . . .**

_What's going on? _Rukia surveyed the area the Espada had fled to. She was inside one of the massive towers that connected to the building. Everywhere she looked there was white tiles in levels. Her rescuer was no where to be seen.

_As the Quinta Espada was about to finish me off…there was a white blur. It had to be one of his comrades. But, why would he save me? It makes no sense at all. _Rukia decided to walk around a bit to clear her head. After about ten minutes of walking through the vast tower, she concluded there was nothing of interest in it.

"Hello Shinigami. I trust that you are fully recovered now?" _That voice…_

Standing before her was a man in all white with a rectangular mask covering his whole face. "Yes, I am fine but, why did you save me? Didn't Aizen command your kind to kill any of us that you see?" The masked man jumped off the ledge he was perched on and started to amble toward her.

"What Aizen wants is of no concern to me. Tell me, how have you been and who is that man I saw you with, is he your boyfriend?" Rukia peered at him with confusion. "Ichigo? Why are you asking me such questions…it's almost like you…" "Know me?" The stranger said with slight amusement in his voice.

_Why is that voice so familiar. _"Who are you?" Rukia watched the man stop in his tracks. His hand came up to touch the mask he was wearing. "I'm hurt that you wouldn't remember me Rukia Kuchki, member of Captain Jushiro Ukitake's Squad, wielder of Sode no Shiriyuki… because I haven't forgotten you."

"How do you know all that?" Rukia couldn't stop the compulsion to draw her sword. It seemed to be calling out to her as if warning her about something. "Now, I'm definitely mad at you, how can you forget me? I know it's been awhile but that's no excuse Rukia." And with that the stranger took off his mask and was a stranger no longer.

"How could you forget your beloved Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba?" He gave her his famous grin and salute. "K-K-Kaien?" her eyes went wide with disbelief. Now our Rukia is not a weak woman by far, but when her eyes took in the sight before her she couldn't quite find the will to keep herself upright. Or keep herself conscious, it seemed.

Before she hit the ground and possibly further injure herself, her former Lieutenant caught her in his arms and laid her down gently. He also took off his coat and laid it on top of her.

**My, my, my it looks like she fainted. Just seeing her supposedly dead friend alive must have been too much for her, the poor feeble girl. **_I guess there is still some of the same Rukia I knew from long ago deep inside her._

With that he laid next to her and watched her sleep off the shock…contemplating what he would say to her when she awoke. _How much should I tell her? _Kaien gently stroke her cheek and silently mourned the good old days.

Deep inside the mind that both Kaien and Aaroniero shared, the real Espada pondered on the events that transpired. With a mental grin he thought to himself…

**This might be even more fun then I first initially thought.**

_Long lost unrequited love is bittersweet but bearable. The ones that really are a shame are the tales of the star-crossed lovers. Together but never for long, both in love but are torn apart by unspeakable actions. Did our two lovers just trade one excruciating sorrow for a different kind? A different flavor of sorrow but no less horrendous._


	6. Chapter 6

_Warmth_

_What is love? By definition it is to feel tender affection for another. But, how can society limit such an indescribable phenomenon? How can one put into words the feelings and emotions they get while in "love"? How can one express the sensation that the joining of two souls brings about? It is impossible to cage this obscure thing…how can they strive to hold the sun in the palms of their hands? _

"Are you awake yet?" Rukia was roused by the sound of someone calling out to her. She tried to stay perfectly still while remembering what had happened. _I was about to die…but someone saved me. It had to have been Ichigo. _"I know your awake, silly girl." She was roughly man handled into a sitting position by someone behind her.

"Ichigo you ass, I didn't give you permission to touch me!" Without looking behind her, she gave a back kick, which was effortlessly evaded. She went to turn around but found herself on her back for the second time since she woke up. Looking up at her attacker she realized something.

_Black hair…not orange._

Rukia looked down at her hands at that thought and said mostly to herself."So I wasn't dreaming…Kaien." She felt a hand gently bring her head up. "No you weren't, I'm here." Rukia looked up into his sapphire eyes. "How…how are you standing before me? I felt you take your last breath…I saw the life leave your eyes, Kaien! Tell me!" Rukia seemed to scream the last words in his face.

This time Kaien was the one to look away. "The hollow that you killed fused itself to me body and soul. So, when that monster died and came to this place…he took me with him." Kaien helped her to her feet and gave her a smile. "Hahaha, I guess I was too powerful for that fucking hollow to handle. No one can keep a Shiba man down for long!"

"How can you joke at a time like this? I might have exterminated the hollow, but I murdered you as well!"

As soon as those words left her mouth Rukia felt hands wrap around her. "Kuchiki, you talk too much. I will say this just once so shut up and listen closely." He took a deep breath and continued.

"My death was not your fault. I was aware enough to know I had to stop my body from injuring you. I intentionally impaled myself to insure the only blood spilled would be my own."

Each word was spoken very slowly so he could assure himself that she would be able to hear it all. He felt her frame start to shake violently. She turned in his arms and gave him a vicious glare. He was captivated by her presence. So much so that he did not notice the palm racing towards his face.

The crash of her anger was deafening in the soundless room. "How dare you! Did you not know me at all? I would have gladly laid down my life for you, but instead you used me as a tool to end your life? How dare you take my choices away from me."

The man in question looked at the woman in his arms with incredulity. "I would never have sentenced you to death like that idiot. It was and is my duty to protect you till death, haha and whatever lies beyond that."

Then Kaien broke out into a chuckle of delight. "You sure have grown Rukia! Even managed to land a hit on me, now isn't that something!"

Hearing the laughter of her favorite Lieutenant calmed her in a way that nothing else had in quite some time. Watching him laugh at her expense again brought a weightless feeling to her heart. "But, as you can see somehow, my life has been returned to me and I don't intend to waste it."

Being filled with a newfound vitality, Kaien picked up his friend and whirled her in a circle. Rukia let loose a giggle that had not been heard in more than fifty years. When she was allowed to stand on solid ground she peered up at the man she had never been able to forget. _He's truly back…I need to tell him._

"I have a confession Kaien, but I have kept this secret for so long I don't know how to begin…"

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything Rukia. I'm here for you." She looked at his smile and for a split second she saw a different face. _I'm sorry Ichigo but I need to do what's right for me. _

Rukia gazed at his chest while summoning up the courage needed to spill her heart out. She reached out and grabbed the front of his white hakama. Burying her face in the fabric she whispered three words.

"I love you."

Rukia felt him freeze while he processed the information. Then, she felt the wonderful sensation of his arms grasping her in a more solid embrace. "I also have a secret that I have been holding close to my heart for some time now. " Kaien bent down and whispered in her ear, "You have been my obsession ever since the first day I laid eyes on you. Death did not lessen that…it only changed it into something more."

Rukia was amazed that her unattainable wish was becoming a reality in front of her eyes. Unable to control herself any longer, she let go of her inhibitions and let her lips find his. The chill that was always running through her veins vanished in just one touch.

_I feel warm again._

Kaien laid her down on his discarded jacket and continued to quench the flames that had been consuming them for so long. He trailed kisses down every inch of exposed flesh. When that wasn't enough he looked into Rukia's eyes with a silent plea.

"Yes, I am more than ready." "Are you sure?" She gave him a demanding look. "I think I've waited long enough for you Kaien Shiba."

With that said there were no more reservations on either side. They surrendered to their cravings and there was no one to say it was wrong. No one to point judging fingers at them or say the love they felt was a sin.

After the blaze of passion had died down to a tender glow the two lovers held each other close. Kaien ran his hand through her raven tresses while she looked into his eyes.

Rukia let loose an unbridled laugh of joy and leaned into his mouth. "I never thought I would say this but…I can see the color blue again." He gave her a grin as he leaned in to seal the words in with a kiss.

A loud bang was heard from overhead. Rubble and white stone rained down from above. A figure could be seen behind all the debris. The man who caused the destruction came from the opening as if descending from the heavens.

His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

_Love should be treasured like the precious gift it is. But, at some point it must come to an end, like all great things are made to do. Reality rears its ugly head._


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone sorry for the super late update. I've just been crazy busy with college. Hopefully you don't hate me too much :) Oh, and also, sorry if these chapters are a little darker than usual. But, my heart has been broken and I need to vent about it in some way, Enjoy Ch. 7 and review please!

Deception

_Pain is a bitter pill…much easier to swallow with a swig of denial chasing it down. It helps lessen the hurt of ingesting such a repulsive sentiment. Denial can mask the sting, dull the ache, but…it doesn't heal the open wound. It only inhibits your ability to believe there's an injury, until red is all you can see._

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Rukia turned her head to face the man who had boldly interrupted her reunion with Kaien. His hakama was torn in various places and underneath she could see the cuts and bruises that littered his body. He must have fought a fierce battle indeed to sustain such heavy injury.

His orange mane was matted down with sweat and blood…his sword hung limply at his side; forgotten. His face was set into a contorted expression. The man was similar to a statue that had been corroded with harsh experience.

Violet met and clashed with auburn in a battle of guilt and anguish.

_Ichigo…_

…

Ichigo looked at the sight before him with complete and utter shock; never in his wildest imagination did he ever think he could feel so cold. The pristine white walls seemed like they were closing in; since the blood was pouring out of the many various slashes carved into his body.

What lay before him was, in his mind, one of the worst possible forms of torture. Never in his short life had he felt this much agony; his past was traumatic, but back then his childlike mind could not fully grasp the concept of grief. He wished he could somehow find that blissful state of ignorance and wrap it around himself like a blanket on a cold winter's night.

Even though he had only known Rukia for a short period of time, he felt a strong connection with the raven haired beauty. Ichigo had opened up to her… she knew more about him than any living person could protest to know. He thought that Rukia returned his feelings of love. That night that she came to him was proof of that…

How could she let him be so wrong?

Her porcelain body was barely covered by the man on top of her. Her black tresses were tangled from the prior activities he suspected she took part in. Her lips were pink and swollen from passionate kisses that this stranger had given her.

Ichigo felt his face forming into a disgusted grimace; for some reason he couldn't seem to look away…

"Ichigo… I didn't want you to find out this way, but I guess it can't be helped."

There was not even a trace of remorse in the tone of her voice. Not one ounce of regret could be seen in her eyes.

It couldn't be helped…that's all she can say? What about my rescuing her from being executed or risking life and limb to keep Noitra away from her position just now? How about my putting everything at risk just for a moment of her safety? What about moral decency and trust?

At that moment, Ichigo took a good look at the man holding what he held dear. He had a harsh set to his eyes, almost as if he knew that the next few moments would be crucial.

Ichigo made himself scrutinize harder and was appalled with what he discovered. A white and black hakama was discarded in a messy heap on the floor…twin swords could be seen a few feet away. Rukia lay under a coat the same shade as one of the hakamas. There was the attire of a Soul Reaper and…

The attire…of an Espada…

…

Rukia watched as Ichigo surveyed the area. She followed his gaze as he trailed it down her body and stopped at the seemingly insignificant piece of cloth below her. She kept her calm when he realized the truth. Rukia even held her sense of peace when Ichigo's face turned from a grimace to an outright hostile appearance.

"Let me explain, it's not as bad as you think."

"Go get dressed. We can talk about it later. I don't think I can look at you without screaming right now." Ichigo said in a monotone intonation. "Ichigo he isn't really an Espada…meet my Lieutenant and mentor, Kaien Shiba.

"I told you to go get your fucking clothes on."

Rukia had never felt his rage directed at her. It was quite a disturbing experience. His auburn eyes glowed red with resentment and hurt. She decided it would be in everyone's best interest to comply with his degrading command.

Ichigo then turned his attention back to Kaien. "You too Soul Reaper, put that disgraceful clothing back on." No one missed the thick layer of sarcasm that coated the title.

Kaien finally got out of his silent reverie and focused his eyes on the other man.

"Don't fucking order me around like some common peasant, asshole. I am the great Lieutenant Kaien Shiba and the only reason you're still conscious right now is due to the fact that it would upset Rukia if anything happened to you."

"Don't patronize me, just do it."

Kaien followed Rukia's example and started to dress. As soon as clothes were on Ichigo slashed at Kaien, which he barely dodged in time.

"Now that I have your attention I'm going to make sure that your shameful existence is eliminated. How dare you imitate a Soul Reaper and trick Rukia into doing something so heinous. I'm going to make you bleed."

….

"Please stop Ichigo! Kaien is what he says he is. Besides, you are too injured to fight…just stop."

But, Rukia's plea fell on deaf ears. As the two charged each other, Rukia could only look on in horror. The two people who meant the most to her were battling to the death…over her no less. Ichigo's blade swung down on Kaien's shoulder and ripped off a piece of skin….Rukia felt pain engulf her heart, Kaien's trident caught Ichigo's left cheek, causing even more blood to flow…Rukia couldn't breathe.

"_What can I do?"_

_Misguided love can be a deadly thing indeed. Good intentions rarely stay so pure. __Say goodbye to the memories. Swallow down the bittersweet feelings with a teaspoon of sugar. For it's inevitable...the pain is inevitable._


End file.
